


Underneath the Picture

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [81]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Underneath the Picture

Underneath the Picture  
All colors shine  
Their so pretty  
Like flowers  
Perfect and beautiful  
Attracts them  
They’re given differently  
A gift for family  
Or  
Love  
Bright’s out  
Their colors  
The rainbows are pretty  
Life is perfect  
Such kindness  
Puts a smile  
Feels safe  
Love is around  
Everything at peace  
They’re a good person  
Has a soul  
With big heart  
Is it love?  
Or  
Kindness?  
My gut  
In butterflies  
Holding hands  
Eyes spark  
Tears stream  
A smile is form  
The picture is red  
Eyes blind  
All an illussion  
Love is sweet  
Passion  
Feelings of warmth  
But it’s cold  
Like ice  
No soul  
Nor  
Heart  
Careless  
Emotionless  
Pictures are wonderful  
Full of memories  
With kindness  
That doesn’t show  
Reality hides  
Under our toes  
The answers are  
Underneath the picture


End file.
